


only several miles from the sun

by blackkat



Series: Star Wars Smut [22]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Biting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, mentioned Eeth/Lock, mentioned Kix/Agen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Toosoft,” Agen says, and it’s a complaint except for how he can't quite catch his breath, except for the way he can't quite stop his hands from clutching at the grass as Eeth rocks into him.
Relationships: Eeth Koth/Agen Kolar
Series: Star Wars Smut [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675714
Comments: 11
Kudos: 314





	only several miles from the sun

“Too _soft_ ,” Agen says, and it’s a complaint except for how he can't quite catch his breath, except for the way he can't quite stop his hands from clutching at the grass as Eeth rocks into him.

Eeth makes a low noise of amusement, rumbling in his chest, and the way he nuzzles the back of Agen's neck makes Agen's nerves prickle, makes heat shiver through him and clench deep in his stomach. He groans, and Eeth smiles, pushes up with his hands braced flat on Agen's shoulders, pinning him down.

“You take what I give you,” he says, and this time the drag of his mouth over Agen's nape has just an edge of teeth behind it. Agen jerks, a sharp sound breaking from his throat—

Eeth bites down, drives his cock halfway home, and Agen goes still with a shuddering whine, eyes falling shut. All he can feel is Eeth's mouth on his nape, teeth gripping without breaking the skin, the slow, deep rolls of his hips as he rocks himself into Agen's body, working his cock even deeper. There are sparks climbing Agen's spine, twisting in his blood, a pulsing, heavy beat of unspent adrenaline that makes everything focused, lazy, twice as sharp. The weight of Eeth on his back, each soft brush of Eeth's long hair over his shoulders, the slow strokes of Eeth's hands down his arms—each one could be everything, but they're not even the most overwhelming.

Eeth's fingers skim a wide bruise, press lightly, and he hums. It vibrates down Agen's spine, and he whimpers, arms almost buckling, sinking towards the ground as Eeth slides deeper inside him. All it gets is a sound of satisfaction, and Eeth presses, hums low and soft, and it’s like Agen's muscles are turning to water. He shudders, and Eeth pushes him down into the soft red grass, pressing his knees apart until he can hardly hold himself up. Agen struggles, just to try it, and instantly Eeth shoves him down, pins him there with teeth still in his neck, and _growls_.

Agen's eyes might cross. He gasps, body clenching around the thick shaft buried in him, and Eeth's lazy hum doesn’t do anything but wind the heat higher.

“Eeth,” he manages, ragged, and Eeth's arms warp around him as he finally loosens the grip of his teeth. The stroke of his tongue across the bite drags a moan up from the depths of Agen's chest, and Eeth strokes his chest, his stomach, glances a touch over his dripping cock.

“It’s been a while,” Eeth says, and it’s gratifyingly breathless. “Since we did this.”

Agen huffs, amused, even as he carefully rocks himself back on Eeth's cock. He’s thick, the underside of his shaft traced with faint ridges that scrape at sensitive nerves in all the best ways, and Agen feels greedy for every last centimeter of him. “Not many—many missions together,” he says, and his breath hitches hard as Eeth nuzzles the back of his neck. A scrape of teeth a little higher has him ducking his head, trying to spread his legs a little more, and Eeth rewards him with a light bite, a roll of his hips that sinks him in to the root.

“Next time,” Eeth says, low, “ask your medic to join us. I want to see him take you.”

Agen moans, the image in Eeth's mind echoing through his. The aftermath of a fight, the adrenaline, the high of fighting alongside another Zabrak and the extra pheromones and noradrenaline that make it a rush. Kix in the middle of that, and he’s always willing to pin Agen down and take what he wants, always good at taking control, and if Eeth _shows_ him how to take control of a hunting high—

Eeth groans, hitching his hips into Agen's with desperate strokes, fucking him deep. He drags his mouth down the line of Agen's spine, bites, and Agen gasps, digs his fingers into the grass and tries to fight the urge to get a hand around himself. The pressure of Eeth's sharp teeth makes his vision swim, makes his head go fuzzy, and he relaxes into it with a moan, caught between the sharp, prickling heat of teeth in his skin and the stretch of Eeth's cock in his body.

The slackening of his body makes Eeth growl, the sound shuddering through Agen, and it feels like the cock in him gets thicker, harder. He moans, and Eeth's grip tightens, hands gone tight around Agen's arms. He sinks in, grinds deep, and Agen's cry is low and desperate as he digs his hands into the dirt. Anyone could walk through the woods and find them, find their generals fucking in the sunlight, and Agen shudders at the thought, gasps as Eeth's mouth slides down another inch before he bites again. Agen's cock twitches, spilling precome, and Eeth's satisfaction vibrates through him.

Eeth thinks of Kix again, getting Kix between them, dragging Lock in as well. His thoughts are hazy, tangled up with pure pleasure, his enjoyment of Agen's body, his love, and Agen tilts his head, tries to let Eeth feel his matching desire, the heavy-hot want that’s been riding him since he turned and looked at Eeth in the aftermath and found him looking back.

Eeth's hand finds his on the ground, and Agen clutches at it as Eeth fucks him, thrusts getting harder and sloppier as he chases his pleasure. There's another hand in Agen's hair, a tug, and then Eeth grabs his horn, hauls his head back by it as he drives himself all the way in, and Agen shouts. Teeth clamp down on unbitten skin, sink in hard enough to draw blood, and Agen comes over the grass with a ragged cry, shuddering and breathless with it.

With a moan, Eeth curls over his back, thrusting hard, and Agen lets him, lets Eeth ride him with brutal strokes, that hand tight around his horn, those teeth in his neck. He can't catch his breath, can't do more than gasp as Eeth's pleasure crests, and with a growl that Agen can feel through every inch of him Eeth finally comes, spilling himself deep in Agen's body.

For a long moment, Agen can't even move, every muscle trembling. Then, low, Eeth groans, and he shoves gently. Obediently, Agen sinks down on his belly, shivering at the drag of Eeth's cock as he gently rolls his hips without pulling out. A faintly rough tongue soothes the marks on the back of his neck, and then Eeth presses his face into Agen's hair with a hum of pure contentment, kissing the marks as he settles on Agen's back.

“Too long since we took missions together,” he murmurs, and Agen huffs in agreement and closes his eyes. He feels lazy, sun-drunk, and the way Eeth is still hard inside him means this won't be the last round. It really has been too long.

“More fights to come,” he says, and hums at the gentle kisses Eeth lays across his shoulders. “Next time we should invite Kix and your captain.”

Eeth smiles against his skin, and the stroke of his hands down Agen's sides is a promise. They catch Agen's hips, tilt them up, and Agen moans as that ridged cock slides right over his most sensitive nerves and sinks deep. Agen purrs, feels Eeth's breath catch, and smiles. Next time will be even better, but—

Well. This is already very, very good. 


End file.
